O Ladrão de Sorrisos
by Rosicleide
Summary: "Vitor Krum era admirável, maravilhoso, delirante, incrível! E aos seus olhos, tão incrivelmente charmoso... Belo, de alguma forma." Krum/Rony. Yaoi/Slash. Capítulo 7 está aqui.
1. Capítulo 1

**N.A.: **Rosicleide ataca novamente! Dessa vez com Vitor Krum e Rony Weasley *-*b  
Explicando o título da fic, Ladrão de Sorrisos... Num pacato intervalo da escola, Ana estava explicando de um mangá (NÃO YAOI! É um milagre! OOO:) chamado O Ladrão de Óculos. Aí eu falei: "Uou, Ladrão de Sorrisos é um nome perfeito para a fic! Porque o Rony "rouba" muitos sorrisos do Krum. O Krum olha para ele e começa a sorrir que nem um bobo :3 "  
Segundo a Karen, o Krum nessa fic não é aquele cara horroroso de monocelha, ele é "divo-gato-gostoso-sedução-T" -q  
Nheca, se eu não assustei ninguém, vcs devem estar curiosos. Leia ai (:  
Aviso da Ana: Essa fic é yaoi, ou seja, dois menininhos felizes se amando puramente. Se não gosta, não sabe o que está perdendo! :9

* * *

_O Ladrão de Sorrisos_

_Capítulo 1_

Era uma noite escura e sem nuvens na Toca, os Weasley, Harry e Hermione jantavam no jardim. Rony Weasley ouvia a conversa que Fred, Jorge e Carlinhos tinham sobre Quadribol, mais especificamente sobre a final da Copa Mundial de que iriam assistir. Eles falavam da Irlanda. Falavam da Bulgária. Falavam de _Krum_.

Rony já ouvira falar do apanhador búlgaro, claro. Recentemente ele havia tirado das paredes de seu quarto todos os pôsteres de seu time de Quadribol favorito, o Chudley Cannons, substituindo-as por outras com a carrancuda cara do jogador te encarando.

Porque para ele Krum era melhor que qualquer time de quadribol. Sozinho, ele bastava. Por vezes ele se considerou estúpido por se apegar tanto a um mero atleta, mas rapidamente ele se convencia de que Krum não era apenas _um_ jogador de quadribol, era o melhor jogador de quadribol de todos os tempos. Ele nutria por ele _algo mais _do que simples admiração; era algo que se assemelhava a devoção, fanatismo.

Vitor Krum era admirável, maravilhoso, delirante, incrível! E aos seus olhos, tão incrivelmente charmoso... Belo, de alguma forma. Ele até então não tinha se dado conta que aos olhos de quem ama todo feito parece bonito. Mas como se disse, ele não havia se dado conta, apesar de estar mais que evidente.

- Vai ser da Irlanda – Rony ouviu Carlinhos dizer, com a boca cheia de batatas – Eles acabaram com o Peru nas semifinais.

- Mas a Bulgária tem o Krum – comentou Fred, e Rony passou a se dedicar atentamente a conversa, saindo de seus pensamentos.

- O Krum é apenas um jogador decente, a Irlanda tem sete.

Decente? Ele ouviu _decente_? Krum era mais do que isso, ele pensava. Mas preferiu guardar suas opiniões para si.

Mas com o tempo, ele não conseguia mais guardar aquilo para si.

O dia seguinte chegou ligeiro, a possibilidade de ver a final compensava todo cansaço pela noite passada em claro no dia anterior. Como qualquer coisa muito aguardada, as horas se arrastaram lentamente até que eles chegassem ao local do jogo. A felicidade e o nervosismo eram palpáveis na maior parte do grupo, mas Rony duvidava que eles aguardassem a mesma coisa que ele. Todos queriam ver o jogo em si, já o que lhe interessava era apenas um jogador.

Com a ansiedade ameaçando vencê-lo, ele foi dar uma volta pelo campo com Harry e Hermione, apenas algumas horas antes do jogo.

Na área irlandesa do campo, onde tudo era enfeitado em tons de verde e trevos de quatro - folhas brotavam magicamente das tendas, eles se encontraram com Simas Finnigan e Dino Thomas, dois amigos de Hogwarts.

- Gostaram da decoração? – Simas perguntou sorrindo – o Ministério não está nada feliz, repete sem parar uma tal de "segurança anti-trouxa". Mas por que não deveríamos mostrar nossas cores?

- Vocês irão torcer para a Irlanda, naturalmente? – Dino perguntou.

Não. Rony teria respondido. Ele sabia que o time irlandês era o melhor, mas torcer para a Irlanda era como uma traição a Krum. Idiota, ele pensava, ele nem ao menos te conhece. Você só será mais um entre todos da torcida adversária. Mais um entre muitos, nunca notado... Ao pensar nisso, um profundo sentimento de tristeza lhe apossou. Rony queria ser importante para ele.

Mas o máximo que estava a seu alcance era comprar uma imprecisa miniatura animada de Krum e guardá-la junto a seu peito constante e firmemente. E, dos camarotes do estádio de quadribol, observar o real Vitor Krum entrar em campo, lá longe no céu.

-x-

Vitor Krum estava no vestiário do time da Bulgária. Lá fora a multidão se agitava para ver o que eles chamavam do "jogo do século", a final da Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Aqui dentro, Dimitrov, seu capitão, dava as últimas dicas táticas e falava palavras encorajadoras a seus vacilantes companheiros de equipe.

Mas Vitor não precisava de moral, muito menos de conselhos técnicos. Um apanhador não joga em equipe, ele joga sozinho. Cumprir sua função depende somente de você, somente de sua própria determinação e concentração. E nisso Krum era perito. Todo o falatório dentro e fora do vestiário era apenas um zumbido indistinto aos seus ouvidos. E quanto mais absorto ficava, nem mais o zumbido ouvia, tudo se transformava em um calmo silêncio. Nada podia desconcentrá-lo.

Por isso quando ele entrou no estádio lotado e a torcida búlgara se levantou com um só ser para ovacioná-lo, ele estava indiferente; indiferente aos milhares de onióculos apontados em sua direção e indiferente quando os capitães apertaram suas mãos rigorosamente. Mas assim que Mostafa apitou e o pomo de ouro foi liberado de sua caixa ele estava atento. Sua concentração se voltou unicamente à procura da pequena bolinha dourada. Seu olhar treinado passava por todo o estádio enquanto ele guiava sua vassoura para cima.

Ele chegou na altura dos camarotes. Seus olhos passaram por seus ocupantes. E em um momento sua concentração foi varrida de si, como folhas em uma tempestade de vento.

No camarote estavam várias pessoas importantes: do Ministro da Magia búlgaro e inglês a Harry Potter. Potter, aquele que sobreviveu ainda bebê ao feitiço da morte de Voldemort. Ele chamava tanto a atenção para si que o pequeno garoto ruivo sentado ao seu lado passava despercebido a multidão, que nem se preocupava em saber quem era. O garoto parecia se dar conta de sua inferioridade, pois estava encolhido em sua cadeira, como que tentando se fundir a ela e desaparecer.

Krum, ao contrário da maioria, permaneceu olhando (um tanto abobalhadamente, diga-se de passagem) para o garoto ruivo; unicamente, como se apenas ele existisse no camarote, no estádio, no mundo. Ele não sabia por que, mas algo dentro de si gritava para ir em direção ao ruivo, passar a mão em seus cabelos e lhe dizer que alguém se importava com ele, que ele não estava sozinho. Esses pensamentos o atordoaram.

E ao olhar em seus olhos, azuis claros, tristes como gelo, ele foi obrigado a desviar o olhar. Foi quando notou a plateia emudecida e Lynch correndo atrás de um familiar bater de asas dourado. Ele virou-se de costas para o menino, mas levou-o consigo em seus pensamentos.

-x-

Na correria que se deu após o ataque aos trouxas no acampamento, Rony perdera-se de sua família. Na escuridão que se seguiu quando ele, Harry e Hermione entraram na floresta que circundava o estádio, ele se perdeu dos amigos. Ele tentou achá-los, mas a sombra que reinava entre as árvores só lhe deixava ouvir os gritos das pessoas e os estalos dos galhos sobre seus pés. À medida que ele andava sem rumo os gritos se silenciaram. Ele estava sozinho.

Ou assim pensava. Ele começou a reconhecer outros passos ao seu redor, vindo em sua direção. "Que bom", pensou, "talvez essa pessoa saiba o que aconteceu". Ele caminhou depressa em direção ao som. E deu de cara com quem procurava. Os dois trombaram um com o outro e a pessoa misteriosa caiu por cima dele.

-x-

Como Krum não enxergava nada, seus outros sentidos estavam mais aguçados que o normal. Primeiro foram os estalos de galhos quebrando ao serem pisados, anormalmente altos e definidos, denunciando a presença de outra pessoa separada, como ele, da multidão. Depois a pessoa vindo em sua direção, um corpo se encontrando com o outro, levando os dois para o chão.

Ele sentia a pessoa embaixo dele, imóvel, tensa, assustada. Sua respiração gelada em seu pescoço fazia um calor acolhedor dentro de si, chegando a ferver onde a pele de seu braço encontrava com a dele; uma pele suave, aveludada.

Ele se apoiou nos cotovelos para liberar suas mãos. Seria muita coincidência que a pessoa que tivesse trombado com ele fosse o mesmo garoto do jogo. Mas a única vez que havia sido afetado de tal maneira foi quando olhou para o garoto sentado no camarote do estádio. E duvidava que alguém mais pudesse fazê-lo se sentir assim.

Ele esticou sua mão para tirar uma mecha de cabelo macio de seu rosto, seus dedos roçando delicadamente seu rosto. E mesmo na penumbra, os olhos brilharam, inconfundivelmente azul-claros. Mas dessa vez os olhos não estavam tristes e frios, mas ardiam como uma fogueira feita de madeira trazida pela água do mar.

Algo novo cresceu dentro dele. Estar em companhia do garoto era gratificante, fazia-o sentir-se bem. Nada lhe satisfazia tanto quanto aquecer seu rosto frio e triste.

- Rony, Rony! - um chamado veio de longe. Uma voz de homem e outra de mulher.

- Estou aqui - eu o ouvi sussurrar, como se não quisesse ser achado.

Rony, era esse seu nome. Rony, amigo de Harry Potter, estudante de Hogwarts, ele contabilizou mentalmente. Ele sabia onde encontrá-lo e tinha a certeza de que iria voltar a vê-lo. Por isso ele se levantou para ir embora.

-x-

De quem era aquele corpo forte acima do seu? Rony não fazia ideia. Não fazia ideia por que ele (pois era inegavelmente um corpo de homem) se arrepiou ao seu toque, porque ele afastou seus cabelos de um modo tão delicado e por que ele o mirou perdidamente nos olhos por um longo tempo.

Mas o que mais o intrigava era o fato não querer que a pessoa se afastasse: o movimento instintivo que o fez agarrar sua blusa numa tentativa de impedir sua saída, a esperança que fervilhou dentro de si quando ele virou a cabeça para olhá-lo mais uma vez, como que indeciso e o desespero que lhe dominou quando ele desistiu e foi realmente embora.

Sozinho. E confuso.

- Rony, quem era? - Harry havia chegado até ele, e provavelmente a tempo de ver o homem se misturar entre as árvores.

- Eu não sei. - ele respondeu triste, porque era verdade.


	2. Capítulo 2

**N.A: **Em tempo, chego com o segundo capítulo! Pretendo (e vou conseguir, tenha esperança) de atualizar de semana em semana, sempre nos sábados ou domingos.  
Obrigada a todos que deixaram review para o primeiro capítulo *-* E obrigada a Ana e à Karina, principalmente, que tiveram ideias, pressionaram, leram, releram, revisaram, riram, e outras coisas mais :D

Segundo capítulo narrado do POV... da Hermione! :O

* * *

Capítulo 2

A multidão de crianças e adolescentes se acotovelava para ver os visitantes franceses de Beauxbatons enquanto eles subiam as escadarias para o castelo. Hermione Granger olhava a cena com tédio e uma má disfarçada superioridade ao ver as garotas olhando e dando risadinhas quando os meninos passaram. Os homens, ela percebeu, não ficaram de fora e concentravam seus esforços em persuadir uma garota alta de cabelos longos e prateados a prestar atenção neles. Hermione achou-a tão insossa quanto um suco de abóbora sem açúcar.

Para sua surpresa, Rony e Harry não pareciam interessados nas meninas que subiam os degraus como se pisassem em cristal. Ela lançou uma frase apenas para provocá-los amigavelmente:

- Vamos lá, vocês dois, podem olhar e babar, eu não vou ficar com ciúmes.

Eles se entreolharam confusos.

Do que você está falando, Hermione? -Rony perguntou.

- Bem, só me pareceu que vocês dois são os únicos desse colégio que não parecem ter acabado de ver uma veela... - ela hesitou - Agora fiquei curiosa para saber o porquê, mas me parece que vocês nem perceberam o que faziam...

E eles não tinham mesmo, pelo modo que levantaram as sobrancelhas confusos. Ela fez um gesto para deixar o assunto de lado; Harry e Rony que se entendessem com suas paixonites. Ela se voltou para frente para aguardar a chegada dos alunos de Durmstrang, o que não tardou a acontecer.

Hermione agradecia internamente que Durmstrang apenas aceitava homens entre seus alunos - fato que ela leu em _Uma avaliação da educação em magia na Europa_ -, assim o embaraçante assunto amoroso não entraria novamente na conversa. _(N.A.: Pobre Hermione...)_

Por isso foi com espanto que ela viu os olhos de Rony brilhar ao ver a delegação de Durmstrang chegando e o modo com ele cutucava Harry e apontava; ela não sabia se ele estava alegre ou angustiado. Era impossível não reparar os olhares fortuitos que ele lançava à mesa da Sonserina, onde os alunos de Karkaroff se acomodaram, bem como o modo que ele corava depois de alguns minutos de contemplação.

Isso tudo incomodou Hermione demais, por mais que ela tentasse se convencer de que tudo não passava de excesso de imaginação. Esse espinho de inquietação e desconfiança apenas crescia quando se lembrava das vezes em que (pensou que) viu Vitor Krum, o apanhador da Bulgária e aluno de Durmstrang, retribuir os olhares casuais do outro lado da mesa da Corvinal.

Com esse estado de espírito, Hermione passou uma semana.

-x-

Era uma tarde fria e cinzenta de começo de outono, o sol nem se preocupando e em sair de trás das nuvens e iluminar a mesa da biblioteca onde Hermione estava. Assim, ela tinha dificuldade em distinguir as letras do _Guia da feitiçaria medieval _para fazer seu trabalho de História da Magia, mas nada que a impedisse de terminar a redação. Ela fechou o livro e colocou-o de lado quando uma sombra apareceu por trás. Ela virou a cabeça para descobrir seu dono.

- Com licença, a senhorita irá usar esse livro? - ele falou com um forte sotaque búlgaro. Krum.

Suas sobrancelhas rapidamente se inclinaram em uma carranca de suspeita, mas sua voz continuou amável.

- Claro, você pode pegar - e Hermione lhe estendeu o livro. Ele segurou o livro com dedos indecisos.

Vendo que Krum permanecia imóvel mesmo conseguindo o livro, ela perguntou de forma ríspida:

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Sim, na verdade sim - Krum se encheu de coragem - Eu ouço muito sobre você do pessoal da Sonserina.

Hermione se levantou, totalmente irritada.

- Se você veio aqui apenas para zombar de mim ou de qualquer pessoa da Grifinória, faça o favor de se retirar. Não importa quem você seja ou quantos pomos de ouro tenha capturado!

Krum empalideceu com sua explosão de temperamento e apressou-se em se desculpar o mais polidamente possível.

- Não era minha intenção te irritar, me desculpe. Eu queria conversar um pouco com você justamente para desmentir os boatos que circulam pela Sonserina, porque acho impossível que uma menina bonita como você que vejo constantemente na biblioteca seja arrogante ou orgulhosa. Ao contrário, penso que você é extremante dedicada e inteligente.

Hermione corou ao ouvir tantos elogios. Qualquer que fosse o objetivo de Krum com isso, ela não podia negar que ele sabia cativar.

- Muito obrigada - ela disse baixinho - Não acho que mereça tanto.

Ele sorriu e puxou uma cadeira, sentando-se ao seu lado. Para um búlgaro, Krum não era nem um pouco retraído, Hermione pensou.

- Lição de que matéria? - ele perguntou, apontando para o caderno.

- História da Magia - ela respondeu - Idade Média - ela acrescentou, vendo sua expressão confusa.

- Em Durmstrang não aprendemos história. Não é algo inútil aprender algo que já aconteceu?

- Talvez aprendemos com o passado a não repetir os erros no presente.

Ele resmungou.

- Eu só lembro das coisas que já aconteceram para justificar o que faço agora. Muitas vezes não sei se o que estou fazendo vai valer a pena, mas procuro me lembrar o que me motiva e sempre sigo em frente.

- Talvez - ela concordou, atordoada com a espécie de confissão que Krum lhe fizera e que não fazia sentido algum.

- Você tem mais alguma lição para fazer? - ele perguntou após alguns minutos de silêncio.

- Por quê?

- Não duvido de sua capacidade, Hermione, mas estou no último ano do colégio. Talvez eu possa ajudá-la em alguma coisa.

- Ah, não, já terminei tudo que tinha para fazer. Os professores não estão passando muita lição esses dias. Acho que estão ansiosos para o Torneio Tribruxo tanto quanto nós. Você já colocou seu nome no Cálice?

- Claro. Estou aqui, não? Karkaroff não traria alunos que não quisessem participar e que também não fossem competentes para as tarefas até a Inglaterra. Nós todos já se apresentamos ao Cálice de Fogo.

- Entendo... - ela respondeu simplesmente - Harry queria tanto participar, só que não tem idade suficiente. Rony também.

Krum fez uma cara feia; brava ou preocupada, Hermione não sabia dizer.

- Eu concordo com a proibição. Essa é uma competição perigosa em que os concorrentes podem se machucar seriamente ou até mesmo morrer. Eles não devem entrar.

- Tanto faz - ela deu de ombros - Eles não vão conseguir passar pela linha etária de Dumbledore, de qualquer jeito.

- Sim, eu reparei neles olhando tristemente para a faixa quando fui depositar meu nome no Cálice... - ele comentou, seu olhar distante, o que não passou despercebido à Hermione.

O olhar da garota vagou para o relógio.

- Pelas calças de Merlin, estou atrasada para a aula de Runas Antigas! - ela pegou a pilha de livros nos braços e virou-se para sair. Parou ao se lembrar do búlgaro com quem estava conversando e voltou a olhá-lo. - Bem, lhe verei novamente, Vitor Krum?

- Claro, Hermione.

Hermione já saía apressada da biblioteca, mas se permanecesse mais alguns minutos na sala poderia ver o sorriso que Krum deu, satisfeito como se um plano seu tivesse dado certo.

* * *

**N.A: **Krum não é um verdadeiro príncipe encantado? X) Mas eu acho que eu exagerei nos elogios i-i  
Até semana que vem, Rosicleide :)


	3. Capítulo 3

**N.A.:** Olá! Desculpe a demora em atualizar, mas estive ocupada nos últimos dias; entre outras coisas: jogo do Brasil, quadrilha da festa junina e duas provas. Simples :D Mas estou aqui saltitante para colocar o próximo capítulo para vocês! Obrigada aos que deixaram review e obrigada a Ana e a Karina que fazem essas coisas tediosas como digitar para mim. Sim, essas duas pessoas nos comentários são elas i-i

* * *

Capítulo 3

Os dias passavam rápido, consumidos pela ansiedade geral de todos. Os motivos que atiçavam as rodas de conversa mudaram com a mesma velocidade naquele ano especial: tão logo os campeões foram escolhidos – Fleur Delacor, Vitor Krum, Cedrico Diggory e Harry Potter – todos passaram a discutir calorosamente o que seria pedido na primeira tarefa. E tão logo a primeira tarefa aconteceu ("Vai demorar para aquelas queimaduras do Diggory sararem, é o que eu falo."), o Baile de Inverno e as fofocas sobre os possíveis casais que iriam ser formados animaram os alunos de Hogwarts.

Krum não estava fora dessa euforia, só que sua alegria tinha outra justificativa: a primeira parte de seu plano tinha sucedido mais que satisfatoriamente. Com alguns elogios bem bolados que alimentava a vaidade da garota, ele passara de desconhecido a íntimo amigo de Hermione em alguns dias. Eles se encontravam e conversavam sobre o campeonato e as aulas como velhos amigos. Ele não esperava resultados a tão curto prazo.

Ainda assim, com o passar dos dias em branco ele começou a ficar irritado com a falta de sinais que a segunda parte de seu plano iria acontecer. "Que porcaria de amizade existe entre esses dois que Rony nem ao menos vem com sua amiga à biblioteca?" – ele se perguntava – "Se Rony não aparecer... Se ele não aparecer tudo terá sido em vão."

Mas logo Krum conseguiu motivos para se alegrar. Ou talvez não.

Era uma quarta-feira e ele estava na biblioteca, os livros acumulados por séculos olhando-o por cima das prateleiras. Procurava um livro para Hermione, que estava sentada estudando do outro lado da estante, como um perfeito cavalheiro.

A porta da biblioteca se abriu. Por um momento, vozes de crianças vazaram no silêncio da sala. Passos vieram na direção onde estavam e ele ouviu alguém conversando com Hermione:

– Rony, o que de tão grave fez você vir até a biblioteca?

– Muito engraçado, Hermione, mas eu preciso de ajuda na lição, por favor.

Tão poucas palavras já foram suficientes para prender Krum no lugar, suspenso entre uma respiração e outra, o coração aguardando sem bater pelo desenrolar da conversa.

– Você já está tão acostumado com a minha ajuda que mal se esforça, Rony! – ele ouviu Hermione falar irritada. Segui-se um suspiro audível, resignado.

– Do que é?

Krum se deliciou ao imaginar um sorriso colorindo o rosto de Rony.

Por mais que tivesse se preparado e esperado por aquele momento, Krum estava confuso, indeciso sobre como prosseguir. "Devo continuar a procurar o livro e deixá-lo ir? Talvez me aproximar apressaria muito as coisas... Afinal, talvez ela desconfie de meus sentimentos sobre eles." E ele se lembrou das diversas vezes que se voltou para a mesa da Grifinória, apenas para olhá-lo, cada detalhe lhe prendendo a atenção (como nunca ninguém reparou da forma tão suave que o peito de Rony subia e descia quando ele respirava? Claro que ninguém tinha olhando para Rony com olhos tão apaixonados como os de Krum...)

No final o desejo de olhá-lo foi maior e ele retirou um livro da estante silenciosamente. Rony apoiava seu cotovelo na mesa, a cabeça apoiada na mão esquerda e outra mão enfiada no bolso de forma desleixada. Um sorriso bonito enfeitando o rosto, achando engraçada a cara brava da amiga.

– Rony! Você sabe que eu não sei Adivinhação, eu fugi da aula daquela charlatona da Trelawey – ela balançou a cabeça e gesticulou para a lição como se aquilo fosse um lixo – Onde está o Harry? Vocês não costumam inventar as previsões?

– Detenção com o Snape.

– O que ele fez dessa vez?

– Acho que Snape odeia o Harry só por ele ter nascido, se quer saber o que eu acho – ele pegou o caderno e o abraçou contra o peito. – Então, acho que vou indo, você não tem como me ajudar mesmo...

Krum conseguiu perceber o mal disfarçado tom de tristeza por trás de suas palavras. "Rony..."

– Espere! – Hermione se levantou, impedindo-o – talvez Krum possa te ajudar. – e pegou o amigo pela mão, levando-o para o outro lado da prateleira de livros.

-xX Rony POV Xx-

"Krum? Krum? Foi isso mesmo que Hermione disse?" E como num passe de mágica (perdoem os trocadilhos), o dono daquele nome se mostrou do outro lado da prateleira, lhe encarando com tanta profundidade com seus olhos cinzentos que fizeram Rony corar.

– Já se conhecem? – Hermione falou, vendo que os dois permaneciam quietos se olhando, um toque de esperteza em sua voz.

– Não. – Rony falou depressa.

– Sim. – Krum respondeu.

– Sim? Quando? – Hermione perguntou. Rony percebia que ela mal se aguentava de curiosidade. Ele desviou o olhar o olhar para os botões de seu casaco e começou a brincar de desabotoar e abotoar, nervoso.

Desde que Krum chegara em Hogwarts, Rony tentava fugir de sua presença. Não se sentia capaz de falar um pequeno "Olá, o tempo está bom hoje, não?" para aquele que tanto admirava. Todas as vezes que sentia alguma coragem, se lembrava das vezes que ficou olhando o pôster do jogador por longos minutos, se perdendo dentro dos mesmos olhos que o olhavam tão firmemente agora... E quando adormecera brincando com o bonequinho de Krum entre seus dedos, e ao acordar encontrava o boneco no travesseiro, ao lado de sua cabeça, como o ursinho de pelúcia com que Gina dormia quando pequena? Certamente aquilo não o incentivava a iniciar uma conversa.

Krum colocou um livro de volta à estante e se aproximou à passos lentos, estudados, principescos.

– Ah, claro que não poderia dizer que o conheço, me desculpe, Hermione. Só o encontrei enquanto andava na floresta em torno do estádio da Copa de Quadribol, não é, Rony?

E ele sorriu de forma tão maliciosa e suspeita... A verdade então veio à tona, lhe deixando sem palavras.

Então foi Krum quem passara a mão em seus cabelos de forma tão carinhosa; que olhara dentro de seus olhos de forma tão terna; e o pior: nada menos que sua presença, seu calor e seu toque que ele tão fervorosamente desejara... O sangue subiu em seu rosto. "Como?", gritava em sua mente.

– Ah, eu não sabia disso. Vitor, você sabe alguma coisa de Adivinhação? Rony está precisando de ajuda... – Hermione perguntou.

– Claro que ajudaria, seria um prazer. – Krum respondeu, não dizendo nada mais que a verdade.

Ele puxou uma cadeira em uma mesa no fundo do corredor, ao lado de uma janela – Venha. Sente-se, Rony. – ele acrescentou com um sorriso convidativo enquanto tamborilava com seus dedos na mesa, talvez nervoso.

Rony se aproximou lentamente, um passo mais em dúvida que o outro. Ele não queria tamanha proximidade entre os dois; não queria recordar, sentir novamente aquela "química" que acontecia entre os dois. Ele temia tais sentimentos. Não eram certos, ele não conseguia aceitá-los.

Por fim, sentou-se, assim virando o rosto logo em seguida para a janela e evitando olhar para Krum. O vento corria sobre as propriedades da escola, balançando as folhas de uma árvore ao lado do lago. Duas silhuetas se encontravam quase invisíveis sobre sua sombra. Próximas, provavelmente um casal de namorados. Sua distração foi interrompida:

– Irei deixar vocês a sós. – Hermione disse para si mesma ao virar o corredor, mas Rony conseguiu ouvir.

O que ela estava pensando? Ele certamente não precisava ficar sozinho com Krum! Talvez não precisasse, pensando bem, mas no fundo queria... Queria ouvir sua voz, queria que ele segurasse em sua mão e a guiasse para desenhar os mapas astrológicos... "Concentração, Rony Weasley! Ralhou consigo mesmo. Você precisa de Krum tanto quanto grifos precisam de lasanha. Você não pode amá-lo. Melhor, não deve!", acrescentou com um suspiro.

– Rony, você realmente prestou atenção no que eu disse? – Krum falou com ar de diversão.

Rony piscou duas vezes e pela primeira vez viu seu exemplar de "Esclarecendo o futuro" aberto na sua frente, ao lado de um pergaminho comprido repleto de desenhos e símbolos.

– Não exatamente. – ele admitiu.

Até agora, Krum só parecia achar graça de seu nervosismo, acanhamento e de suas distrações.

– Eu repito, sem nenhum problema. Só me diga que irá prestar atenção. Eu sinceramente prefiro quando você olha para mim, sabia?

– E eu prefiro conversas diretas, sem segundas intenções em cada frase. – Rony retrucou.

– Pois, estou feliz que você entendeu as minhas frases... Entendeu quem eu sou e o que represento para você, Rony – Krum falava de forma séria, decidido.

– O que significa esse sol com um pentágono mesmo? – Rony fugiu do assunto rapidamente.

Krum suspirou profundamente.

– Já que insiste... – e ele lhe explicou cada um dos símbolos novamente, com uma infinita paciência. Ao acabar, Krum levantou a cabeça e olhou-o mais uma vez, profundamente como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos e esclarecer o que se passava em seu coração. E quando Rony se permitiu encontrar seu olhar, nada mais que amor, carinho e dedicação encontrou em seus olhos.

– Você esqueceu essas frases aqui – Rony se recuperou e apontou para algumas linhas no canto do papel. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia ler. Parecia que estavam escritas em outra língua.

Krum, entretanto, deu uma breve olhada no texto e pareceu compreendê-lo, pela cara de espanto que fez.

– Me desculpe por isso, eu escrevi algumas besteiras no calor do momento. – e pegou a borracha para apagar as palavras.

– Não, não apague! Me diga o que você escreveu. – Rony pediu.

– Você não ia gostar de saber, Rony, eu sei. – e em sua voz Rony percebeu tristeza e dor.

– Por favor. – Rony provocou.

– Não brinque com meus sentimentos mais do que fez hoje, Rony...

– Eu não sei do que você está falando! – Rony levantou depressa, derrubando a cadeira. Cansado da conversa na biblioteca, se virou para ir embora, mas deu de frente com uma instável parede de livros, que com o encontrão, balançaram precariamente e caíram em sua direção.

– Rony!

Alguém o puxou para trás. Rony tinha fechado os olhos por causa da nuvem de poeira que se levantou quando os livros caíram na sua frente. Mas nada tinha acontecido com ele, estava seguro, junto ao corpo de Krum. Seus braços rodeavam em um aconchegante abraço, sua respiração morna em sua nuca. As mãos de Rony descansavam no lado esquerdo do peito de Krum, ele conseguia sentir seu coração batendo forte e rápido sob elas.

Vitor hesitou alguns segundos, mas não conseguiu resistir em levantar o braço, segurar o queixo do menor em sua mão e levantá-lo, forçando Rony a olhá-lo. Tomando coragem, ele se inclinou em sua direção. Roçou os lábios rapidamente na pele macia abaixo da orelha antes de sussurrar no ouvido:

– Então, eu vou dizer o que eu escrevi... "Você conhece alguém que consiga ler seus pensamentos e como por adivinhação lesse seus pensamentos? Alguém que a sorrir transforme seu mundo num recanto de poesia e faça você realmente feliz? Eu queria ser esse alguém."

Mas a nuvem de poeira já tinha abaixado não dando tempo para Rony formular uma resposta para a declaração de Krum. Madame Pince, a bibliotecária, já vinha correndo e gritando.

– Olhe o que fizeram com meus livros! Esses livros que estão no chão são do tempo de Godric Griffindor!

Hermione estava do outro lado do pó que ia abaixando, sorrindo enquanto Rony se livrava rapidamente dos braços do outro. Krum estava com uma aparência abatida, como se tivesse perdido a razão para viver.

Os três foram expulsos da biblioteca com os berros da Madame Pince ("Isso não vai ficar assim, ah, não! Vou falar com Dumbledore hoje! E com Karkaroff, ouviu senhor Krum? Melhor! Cornélio Fudge ficará sabendo!") E com 60 pontos a menos para a casa da Grifinória.

Eles ficaram parados no corredor, a tensão pesada no ar e ninguém com vontade de falar.

Rony quebrou o silêncio:

– Eu vou para o dormitório. Tudo isso me deu dor de cabeça.

Hermione se virou para Krum e segurou seu braço.

– Vitor, preciso falar com você. Me acompanha até a Torre de Astronomia.

Krum não havia entendido o porquê, mas aceitou.

E cada um seguiu seu caminho, sob o olhar curioso do grupo de alunos do primeiro ano.

* * *

**N.A.: **O poeminha do Krum não é meu, eu tirei de uma outra fic que não me lembro o nome, só sei que era Krum/Hermione. Autora dessa história, se por acaso você vier a ler isso, não fique triste que usei seu poema em uma história um pouquinho... diferente XD  
Bjs, Rosicleide.


	4. Capítulo 4

**N.A.:** Digitei esse capítulo rapidinho entre o jogo da Alemanha e da Argentina e vim aqui para postar pra vocês. É, hoje vou passar o dia vendo futebol. Me ajudem a torcer para o México, gente! XD Na minha pressa, não deu para ninguém rever esse capítulo depois de digitado, então é possível que tenha algum erro ortográfico. Obrigada aos que deixaram review e às minhas amiguinhas pacientes. É, o Podolski marcou gol, pessoas (intriga nossa, relevem xD).

* * *

Capítulo 4

- Por aqui.

Hermione girou a chave que abria a Torre de Astronomia com um clique audível e empurrou a porta dupla com as duas mãos, cada parte jogada para um lado enquanto ela entrava na sacada de pedra em uma verdadeira entrada triunfal. Passando por vários telescópios enfileirados, ela foi direto para o parapeito e tomou uma grande lufada de ar, fresco e amigável.

A quantidade de informações que recebera em pouco tempo foi grande, mas nenhuma delas lhe causou mal-estar. Não, à medida que respirava calmamente e organizava seus pensamentos ela se sentiu feliz. Primeiro: ela conseguiu achar a resposta para algo que a incomodava há tempos; um problema a menos para encher sua cabeça. Segundo: por mais que dois de seus melhores amigos estivessem juntos, e isso fizesse ela rever seus conceitos, isso não a perturbava nem um pouco. Ela não poderia desejar uma pessoa melhor para Krum do que Rony, e vice-versa. Ambos ficariam felizes.

Mas ela também percebeu os desentendimentos entre os dois. Lhe doía ver como Rony não se dava conta do modo que machucava Krum fugindo de suas intenções; como Rony não entendia os momentos de alegria que estava jogando fora. Ela não podia ficar parada vendo isso acontecer.

Ela sentiu Krum parado à entrada da sacada atrás dela. Reavaliando seus motivos rapidamente e decidindo que eles eram corretos, se virou para encará-lo.

- Hermione, qual é o objetivo disso? - foi Krum que falou primeiro.

- Você tinha um plano, Vítor? Você traçou uma estratégia para encontrar com Rony? - Hermione ignorou sua pergunta, já que logo ela seria respondida.

Ele abaixou o olhar e virou-o para o lado. Era visível sua tristeza.

- Não estou com ânimo para falar sobre isso, Hermione.

Se sensibilizando ainda mais, ela se aproximou e colocou sua mão no ombro de Krum amigavelmente.

- Vamos Vítor, eu posso ajudá-lo.

Ele a olhou de soslaio, sem confiança. Pareceu hesitar, mas disse:

- Me desculpe se isso te magoar, Hermione, mas no começo eu planejava apenas fazer amizade com você para me aproximar de Rony.

- Isso não importa agora.

- Claro que importa, muito mais agora, que a considero como uma amiga. Isso mancha nossa amizade!

- Obrigada pela consideração, de verdade - ela sorriu, acanhada. Mas ela estava determinada: - Mas me conte o que aconteceu, por favor.

Seu rosto se escureceu, assim como seus olhos. Ele piscou uma ou duas vezes, tentando conter as lágrimas que serviriam para extravasar os sentimentos que doíam em seu peito. Foi preciso muita força de vontade para repassar os aconteci8mentos da biblioteca a uma quieta e atenta Hermione.

Quando terminou, ele não conseguia mais manter o rosto estável e teve que se virar de frente para a parede. Ele encostou a testa na rocha, respirando rápido e suando frio. O corpo respondia ao estado de nervos que estava, por mais que tentasse contê-lo.

- Calma, calma - Hermione falou em uma voz doce, como uma mãe cuidando de seu filho.

Ela esperou até que a respiração de Krum voltasse a um ritmo normal antes de prosseguir:

- Você quer ir comigo no Baile de Inverno?

Vitor se virou, de boca aberta, assustado e com raiva ao mesmo tempo.

- Você está brincando com a minha cara?

- Não, não, longe disso! Ouça: tenho um plano.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, ainda não acreditando em Hermione. Ele não colocava muita fé em planos ultimamente.

- Me leve para o baile - ela continuou - Andarei junto a Harry e a Rony, e quem quer que seja a garota que eles convidem para dançar. Sou amiga deles, então isso não irá chamar atenção. A chave é, você, como meu acompanhante, irá junto comigo. Pronto! Uma aproximação a Rony feita da forma mais casual possível!

- E... - Vítor incentivou, ainda não entendendo onde ela queria chegar.

- Ora! Você não consegue mesmo enxergar que consegui uma oportunidade para você conversar com Rony? Chame-o para um canto afastado e particular enquanto os outros estiverem distraídos e insista na profundidade de seus sentimentos! Sinto que você não foi exatamente claro quanto a isso na biblioteca. Posso apostar mil galeões que Rony reavaliará suas decisões se ouvi-lo falando. Você é ótimo com as palavras, Vítor, ainda mais se elas refletirem o que seu coração sente.

- Hermione... - ele tentava não desapontá-la, porque podia ver que ela estava realmente entusiasmada com seu plano - Esse plano se apóia em muitas coisas incertas, que podem ou não acontecer. Quem pode dizer se conseguirei arrastar Rony para um lugar reservado? E a pior: Rony pode ou não aceitar o que sinto, mas provavelmente negará novamente meus pedidos. Se o pouco que lhe falei na biblioteca já o assustou, achará muito pior ouvir sobre essas emoções de forma mais entusiasmada.

- Krum, Krum... - ela retrucou, inabalável - Você não saber que Rony o ama de volta. Eu posso ver isso! Em cada palavra, em cada gesto e olhar ele deixa escapar um admiração por você que ultrapassa a de qualquer fã de quadribol. Ele faria qualquer coisa para deixá-lo feliz e para saber que ele é alguém especial para você.

Essas palavras não fizeram efeito algum em Krum. Contudo, a firmeza com que a garota defendia seus argumentos lhe dava até um pouco de medo. Por isso:

- Certo, Hermione - ele concordou.

E ela sorriu, radiante por ter convencido Krum. Até mesmo de Hermione Krum roubava sorrisos.

- Obrigada, eu sei que vai dar certo, confie em mim.

- E eu tenho escolha? Talvez essa seja a última chance que tenho para fazer ony voltar a falar comigo.

Hermione mordia os lábios nervosa e assentiu. Uma longa pausa se seguiu até que Krum resolveu quebrar o gelo:

- Então, você irá ao baile comigo, senhorita? - tirando um chapéu imaginário da cabeça.

Ela riu, e imitou uma reverência.

- Vou sim, cavalheiro.

E os dois saíram da Torre de Astronomia, rindo com o plano mirabolante que tinham concordado em fazer.

* * *

**N.A.: **Espero que tenham curtido o capítulo. Possivelmente eu vou atrasar o próximo capítulo, porque eu ainda não escrevi ele x_x Pra variar, estou atrasada com a história. Mas mantenham-se pacientes, eu irei deixar a preguiça de lado!  
Bjs, Rosicleide (:


	5. Capítulo 5

**N.A.:** Olá! :) Hoje eu não tenho nenhum aviso para dar :/ Então vamos direto ao capítulo 5, que se passa no Baile de Inverno de Hogwarts! :D

* * *

Capítulo 5

Krum, aflito, andava de um lado para o outro do saguão de entrada. Todos os campeões do Torneio Tribruxo já estavam alinhados para entrar no salão principal, menos ele.

- Senhor Krum, sua acompanhante... - uma senhora de vestes vermelhas e chapéu berrante, que ele reconheceu ser a professora de Transfiguração de Hogwarts, se adiantou.

- Ela está vindo, senhora, ela tem que estar. - Krum emendou rapidamente, afobado.

E como que para confirmar o que ele tinha falado, passos vieram do corredor que dava para as escadas. Krum se virou e viu Hermione aparecer no limiar da porta.

- Ainda bem que você chegou, eu já estava começando a enlouquecer - ele sussurrou quando ela se aproximou, de modo que os outros não ouvissem.

- Não precisa se preocupar tanto, tudo irá dar certo - ela respondeu no mesmo volume, num tom pacífico.

McGonagall se preparava para abrir as portas para o cortejo dos campeões passar.

- Minha confiança já desapareceu há tempos, Hermione. Já lhe disse que não tenho muita fé com esse plano, ele não parece a coisa certa a se fazer - Krum falou transparecendo seu medo e receio.

Hermione olhou firmemente para frente, meditando, antes de responder com voz segura:

- Então haja naturalmente. Finja que nada do que combinamos existe e curta a festa. O que tiver que acontecer, acontecerá.

Ele assentiu, um pouco mais tranqüilo. Apenas mais uma tentativa. O máximo que poderia acontecer era Rony lhe dar mais um não como resposta. Se isso acontecesse, ele sabia que não teria forças para se recompor e persistir em sua empreitada. Mas tudo isso não importava. Hermione tinha razão: quem espera demais por problemas acaba tendo sua recompensa.

Assim, ele deu o braço a Hermione e entrou nobremente no salão principal forrado de gelo e neve.

-x- (Rony POV)

- O que você tem, Rony? Você não para de se mexer na cadeira e morder os lábios - Padma perguntou ao seu lado, visivelmente incomodada por ter um par tão estranho.

- Eu? Eu não tenho nenhum problema - ele respondeu enquanto torcia o pano da camisa com força e não desgrudava os olhos de certo casal que rodopiava no meio do salão.

Sobre a pista de gelo, Hermione girava sorridente guiada por Krum; sereno, sem parecer perceber que os dois eram o centro das atenções do Baile de Inverno. Nenhum outro campeão e seu par atraíam tanta atenção, nem mesmo Potter que quase tropeçava nos pés de Parvati.

Padma seguiu seu olhar, numa tentativa de se enturmar com o cara que teria que passar a noite:

- Você está olhando a Granger com o Krum, certo? Bem, o vestido dela parece saído de uma loja de segunda mão, mas tenho que admitir que eles formam um belo casal - a menina falou, mal disfarçando sua inveja - E Krum... - ela deu um risinho abafado - Estou até pensando em me juntar ao fã-clube depois que o vi tão charmoso em roupa de gala - e mais risinhos pouco contidos foram soltos - O que você acha?

Rony não tinha como responder , deixando a garota encabulada.

Nesse meio tempo, a pista foi aberta para os outros casais. Padma insistiu:

- Vamos dançar, Rony? - mas novamente não conseguiu resposta.

Ele chegou a notar, depois de algum tempo de constrangedor silêncio, Padma se retirar para dançar com um aluno de Beauxbatons. Ele não se importou, ao contrário, até gostou que Padma tivesse arranjado uma companhia mais agradável para o baile. Preso a sentimentos não resolvidos ele não conseguiria articular mais que "Sim" e "Não" pelo resto da noite.

Rony esticou a mão para o enfeite da mesa, um pouco inconsciente de seus movimentos. Levantou um floco de neve delicadamente com a ponta de um dedo e o admirou por um instante, para depois, sem pensar, o esmagar.

Rony suspirou pesadamente. Sentia-se triste e solitário desde que Krum entrara no salão. Odiava cada momento feliz que ele passava com Hermione, querendo que aqueles sorrisos e risadas fossem dirigidos para ele.

Tinha consciência que era tarde demais para voltar atrás. Suas recusas foram firmes e seu rosto era impassível ao conversar com Krum na biblioteca. Seus atos não demonstravam amor, apenas medo e repulsa; sentimentos que deviam tê-lo desconsertado e criado uma mancha em seu coração. Tais "manchas" geralmente nos afetam bastante, sendo difícil encontrar um amor que resista a ela. Ao que lhe parecia, o amor de Krum não tinha resistido se quer um minuto, com a rapidez que tinha convidado Hermione para o baile.

E não devia se sentir feliz? Krum havia feito o que ele pediu, e ao pé da letra, diga-se de passagem. Sim, podia-se dizer que ele gostava que os dois estivessem felizes: Krum, que já superara uma decepção amorosa e Hermione, que aproveitava seu novo amigo. Afinal, não gostava de ser um obstáculo à felicidade ou um causador de tormentos.

Contudo, tudo isso não passava de felicidade alheia, algo que não existia dentro de si. Internamente o peso em sua consciência e a sensação de não ter feito a coisa certa cresciam e lhe incomodavam.

Pois rejeitar as propostas de Vítor fora apenas uma decisão tomada seguindo o ponto de vista da razão, não o lado comandado pelas emoções. Naquela tarde na biblioteca, quando descobriu que o homem que esbarrara na floresta era Krum, ele já sabia que o amava. Nenhuma outra conclusão poderia ser tirada depois que ele repassou rapidamente o que Vítor significava para ele, Mesmo agora ele não tinha duvidas sobre isso.

Um sonho que teve na noite seguinte ao encontro na biblioteca lhe veio à cabeça, algo que comprovava tudo isso...

-x- ("Sonho POV")

_Ventava em Hogwarts naquela noite, apesar de não estar totalmente frio. À direta de Rony, as três balizas do campo de quadribol tinham até certa sombra, tal era a claridade que a lua cheia lançava._

_Ele estava sozinho na arquibancada do estádio quando um vulto veio caminhando dos vestiários. Por alguma razão, geralmente o que acontece em sonhos, ele sabia que o vulto era de Krum._

_Uma coruja piou em um lugar distante e Krum montou na vassoura que levava consigo e se impulsionou aos céus. Deu diversas voltas pelo estádio, sempre seguido pelo olhar atencioso de Rony, até parar a vassoura no ar na altura em que ele sentava, como naquela partida da final da Copa de Quadribol... Seus olhares se encontraram e cada um viu exatamente o que queria refletido nos olhos do outra, com a grande diferença que dessa vez ambos tiveram coragem de ir em direção a outro; pelo menos em sonhos essa história descobria um final feliz. Vítor abaixou a vassoura em direção ao chão enquanto Rony descia saltava os degraus da arquibancada._

_Krum esperava no meio do campo sorrindo enquanto Rony atravessava o gramado, primeiro em um andar rápido e depois correndo. Se aproximando de Vítor, se jogou em seus braços, que já o esperavam abertos, sem nenhuma hesitação, com plena certeza. Aconchegou-se junto ao seu peito e encostou o rosto na base de seu pescoço enquanto sentia seus braços o enlaçarem em um abraço apertado, como se Krum tivesse medo de que ele pudesse fugir._

_Um longo tempo se passou com eles assim, tempo este que serviu para mostrar o quanto cada um precisava da companhia do outro e para firmar em seus pensamentos que nunca mais deixariam algo se colocar entre eles._

_Até que Krum se mexeu. Mantendo Rony ao seu lado com um dos braços, colocou seus dedos delicadamente sobre o queixo do menor, levantando sua cabeça suavemente, para que assim pudesse se inclinar e depositar um pequeno beijo em sua testa_. _Rony sentiu-se um pouco encabulado, mas Krum sorriu e disse docemente:_

_- Venha._

_E o guiou pela mão de volta à vassoura, com que depois de poucos momentos para se ajeitarem os dois se lançaram ao céu estrelado. _

_Rony mantinha os braços em torno da cintura de Krum para se segurar e pensava que, literalmente, estava no céu. Apoiou sua cabeça no ombro de Vítor e sussurrou com voz macia em sua orelha..._

_- Bom dia Rony! O café da manhã já começou a meia hora, então pensei em te acordar e..._

_Neville ainda não devia ter entendido porque Rony jogara o travesseiro em sua cara com tanta força naquela manhã._

-x- (Rony POV)

Agora que seu amor por Krum não passava de uma chama de vela em intensidade era fácil superá-lo e manter suas desculpas para ficar longe dele. Mas este sonho servia para lhe demonstrar o quanto esses sentimentos , mesmo escondidos e controlados pela força da razão, cresciam e amadureciam com velocidade vertiginosa, a ponto de explodir ao menor incentivo.

Ele precisava conter esse avanço. Para tal, continuar no Baile e ver Krum ir buscar uma bebida para Hermione depois dos dois dançarem por meia hora não era o caminho.

Assim, Rony se levantou, cruzou o salão lotado a passos largos, ziguezagueando entre os dançarinos, e correu para fora do prédio da escola.

-x- (Krum POV)

Krum enchia calmamente dois copos com suco de abóbora quando duas mãos bateram em seu ombro, dando-lhe um susto e fazendo com que boa parte do líquido da jarra caísse na toalha branca da mesa.

Ele se virou e viu Hermione, afobada.

- O que aconteceu? - ele perguntou ansiosamente.

- Rony... - ela disse, entusiasmada, como se estivesse aguardando para transmitir essa mensagem há tempos.

Agitação ressurgiu em Krum, mas ele ainda não captara totalmente o teor da conversa.

- Não entendo. Não era você que me pedia calma e paciência? Tudo bem, já que acha que é uma boa hora podemos ir tentar e falar com ele, mas pelo menos me deixava colocar o suco no copo, olhe o que aconteceu com a toalha!

Hermione olhou para os lados impaciente.

- Mudança de planos, Vítor, mudança de planos. Por algum motivo Rony saiu da escola sozinho. Metade do caminho já foi andado sem que precisássemos mover um dedo. Agora o resto é com você...

Krum engoliu em seco, a coragem fugindo no momento oportuno. Contudo a determinação ainda estava lá:

- Eu vou lá fora, já volto. - ele disse casualmente, tentando esconder o nervosismo.

Hermione assentiu com um sorriso ao mesmo tempo acolhedor, preocupado e empolgado.

E Krum se embrenhou entre os alunos em direção à porta e os jardins cheios de neve.

* * *

**N.A.: **Eu estava pensando, vocês já devem ter reparado que eu amo Cálice de Fogo, né? Eu sempre faço alguma coisa especial nesse ano do colégio. '-'  
Enfim, volto daqui a mais de uma semana, o próximo capítulo será difícil, longo e _interessantíssimo_, podem esperar! :)  
Bjs, Rosicleide.


	6. Capítulo 6

**N.A.: **Olá, estou de volta! :) Estava planejando colocar muito mais coisa nesse capítulo, mas quando se passou uma semana e meia, eu ainda não tinha acabado e estava com um mega pilha de papel para digitar, resolvi quebrar o capítulo em dois. Por isso esse capítulo não deve ter _muita_ emoção como prometi, mas tem _bastante_, posso afirmar! :D Fora que estou com uma preguiça gigantesca nessas férias, hehe. Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews, e obrigada a Ana que leu isso primeiro e aguentou minhas notas de rodapé malucas...

* * *

Capítulo 6

Krum olhou a sua volta para o gramado, agora coberto de neve, dos terrenos de Hogwarts. Às suas costas, o burburinho do Baile de Inverno podia ser ouvido mesmo com a pesada porta principal de carvalho fechada. As luzes da festa escapavam das janelas iluminando o lado de fora; as diversas fadinhas que voavam por ai ajudavam na iluminação. Assim, atrás de uma estátua de rena, ele conseguiu avistar Rony.

Sem pensar duas vezes, se aproximou, lenta e cuidadosamente como experiências anteriores haviam lhe ensinado. Rony sentava-se aos pés da estátua de rena, os braços dobrados junto ao corpo por causa do frio. Devia estar muito distraído, já que Vítor se sentou nas costas da rena sem que ele notasse sua presença.

Olhou para Rony embaixo de si, carinho e dedicação inundando seus pensamentos enquanto ele observava os cabelos ruivos rodopiando no vento e suas bochechas coradas devido ao frio. Teve vontade de se sentar ao seu lado, acariciar seus rosto e brincar com uma mecha de cabelo, ao mesmo tempo em que pedia atenciosamente para que ele fosse para um lugar mais quente e se protegesse da friagem.

Isso o lembrou do porquê de estar aqui. Perguntou, então, inseguro:

- Importa-se se eu sentar aqui com você?

Ele viu Rony ficar tenso assim que reconheceu sua voz. Sem o encarar, ele respondeu:

- Pensei que estivesse se divertindo com Hermione.

Sua voz era rascante, magoada, com um toque de ciúmes. Só isso já era o bastante para surpreender Vítor, mas havia algo mais escondido por trás de seu tom de voz que chamou mais sua atenção. Não eram os ciúmes que o incomodava, ao mesmo essa era a menor de suas preocupações. Outra coisa lhe incomodava-o, algo que ele não sabia o que era. Também não conseguiu impedir-se de pular das costas da rena e ir sentar-se ao lado de Rony, tão grande era seu desejo de ajudá-lo e animá-lo.

Assim que se sentou, Rony inclinou-se para longe como se ele fosse perigoso. Isso não passou despercebido a Krum, que disse:

- Se minha presença incomoda, posso ir embora, mas só estou aqui para te ajudar.

- Ajudar... - Rony repetiu para si mesmo em um sussurro, como se avaliasse a oferta - Não, você não pode me ajudar, ao contrário, você é a pessoa que mais me atrapalha.

Seu coração batia dolorosamente enquanto compreendia essas palavras; como ele ainda estava e já não havia quebrado em pedaços ele não entendia. Respirou fundo uma única vez e escondeu o que sentia, para dizer numa voz contida e com um pouco de orgulho que lhe restava:

- Eu sei reconhecer um "não" quando ouço um - e fez menção de se levantar. Queria sair de lá o mais rápido possível. Notou que os primeiros flocos de neve de uma tempestade começavam a cair e pensou no aconchego de seu quarto no navio da Durmstrang onde, junto a um copo de uísque de fogo, poderia esquecer as últimas semanas.

- Espere! - Rony gritou e segurou seu braço. Vítor parou e o olhou com uma expressão confusa e aflita ao mesmo tempo - Rony mordeu o lábio inferior agitado, sabendo que teria que dar uma explicação convincente - É esse o problema. Eu quero que você fique mas isso só dificultaria. Tenho certeza que a coisa mais certa a se fazer é ficar longe de você, mas eu nem ao menos consigo deixar que você saia por conta própria! Sou mesmo um estúpido que se deixa apaixonar quando sabe que isso é errado. - parecia esquecido da presença de Krum, que só conseguia olhar para ele com a boca aberta. "Como ele consegue declarar amor sem ao menos perceber ou se preocupar, como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo", pensava.

- Como você tem tanta certeza de que não viver esse amoré o caminho certo? - Krum falou em um sussurro.

Rony hesitou.

- Porque tenho... Ora, não é algo que eu já pensei a respeito, é um pensamento pronto!

- Sim, é um pensamento pronto, mas _dos outros_. - sua voz ia alteando à medida que se tornava sério - Um pensamento pronto de outras pessoas que você toma emprestado para bajulá-las. Você não precisa agradar, Rony, não precisa mostrar aos outros que você existe, porque você nunca esteve nas sombras. Você pensa que andar com pessoas famosas faz com que os outros sejam indiferentes a você; isso não é verdade! Você tem qualidades suficientes para mostrar o quanto você é importante e especial, sem que precise se sujeitar ao que os outros pensam.Eu, Hermione, seus amigos e sua família vemos essas qualidades; você não precisa ser quem você não é.

Ele descobriu a mão de Rony apoiada na neve ao seu lado e a segurou sem medo, apertando suavemente tentando transmitir segurança. Rony olhou com os cantos dos olhos as mãos unidas por um tempo, até que sorriu apoiando.

- Obrigado.

Vítor assentiu, felicidade transbordando por todas as direções. "Não haveria problema, não é?", ele perguntou para si mesmo. "Não, agora não há nenhum problema", concordou feliz. Sorriu de volta para Rony enquanto desvencilhava sua mão da dele. Com algum atraso, conseguiu acariciar a pele macia de sua bochecha, e achou engraçado que dessa vez não soubesse dizer porque ela estava vermelha.

Rony devia ter percebido suas próximas intenções, pois falou:

- Vítor...

Era primeira vez que ouvia Rony chamando-o pelo primeiro nome, o suficiente para fazer com que ele ignorasse seu alerta. Passou seu braço pelas costas de Rony e o trouxe para perto, para que assim pudesse colocar seus lábios sobre os dele no que imaginou ser um beijo suave, mas fora demais para Rony. Nem bem Krum conseguiu sentir o gosto de seus lábios e seu delicado cheiro, parecido com o ar puro que vem da floresta, foi empurrado para trás, afundando pateticamente na neve. Quando tirou os flocos de neve do rosto, Rony já estava longe, desaparecendo na tempestade de neve que piorava.

Krum suspirou.

- Eu nunca me canso de correr atrás dele, não é? Eu devo merecer.

Ele se levantou e olhou o projeto de anjo que ficou marcado na neve. Voltou-se para a direção que Rony desaparecera, oposta ao castelo. "Além do que, não posso deixá-lo fora do castelo no meio de uma nevasca", acrescentou aos motivos para segui-lo.

- _Lumus_ - murmurou e sua varinha se acendeu.

Nunca tinha tido sucesso ao ir atrás de Rony, mais isso nunca o impedia de desistir, não importando os motivos. Ajeitou seu casaco junto ao corpo e começou a caminhar pela neve.

"Ou gosto muito de Rony ou sou incrivelmente idiota", pensava consigo, "Talvez os dois", acrescentou.

* * *

**N.A.: **Tem umas partes bem "água com açúcar" nesse capítulo, deve estar uma tragédia para ler... Ah, mas eu adorei essa estátua de rena, acho que vou pedir uma de Natal :3 Erm, obrigada por ler, e melhor ainda se você deixar um comentário interessante pra mim *-*b  
Até mais, Rosicleide.


	7. Capítulo 7

**N.A: **Ei, eu voltei! :D O que aconteceu com aquele capítulo enorme que eu estava prometendo? Bem, eu mudei meus planos para a história, estava ficando muito repetitivo e filosófico, pior que aula de geografia. (não, acho que não chegou a esse cúmulo! XD) Então tive que parar para pensar um pouco no que eu tinha que que fazer para algumas mudanças acontecerem. Algumas coisas do capítulo-gigante ainda estão por ai, misturadas nos próximos... três capítulos? Algo assim. Outras ideias eu resolvi não usar (não, nada de cavernas e unicórnios, pessoa ^^'). Eu também tentei suavizar o jeito que eu escrevo, estava parecendo bula de remédio. i-i Vejam se conseguem perceber as diferenças (:  
Obrigada a Karina e a Ana, boa sorte na sua procura por um cara de olho roxo.

* * *

Capítulo 7

Hermione sentou-se no parapeito da janela e olhou para fora. A neve se acumulava sobre os jardins de Hogwarts, mas já havia parado de cair.

"_Eu devia ir procurá-los"_, ela pensou. Já fazia três horas que Vítor e Rony saíram, e ela não tinha visto nenhum dos dois retornar ao castelo.

No começo, a ansiedade era pouca e ela podia se divertir e lidar com perguntas como _"O que será que aconteceu?"_ ao mesmo tempo. Mas com o passar das horas as perguntas mudaram - "_O que, pelas calças de Merlin, aconteceu?_" -, bem como a quantidade de preocupação. Não conseguia se ocupar com mais nada a não ser vasculhar com o olhar os terrenos da escola, procurando-os.

"_Eles não estão em lugar algum! Onde duas pessoas podem se esconder em uma paisagem totalmente branca? Se eles não voltaram a Hogwarts, não estão no jardim..."_ A resposta veio em um estalo: o navio da Durmstrang. _"É bastante provável"_, ela pensou, _"mas será que eu deveria ir até lá procurá-los? Se eles se esconderam, o lógico é que não querem ser achados..."_. Hermione estremeceu quando uma série de imagens ainda pouco agradáveis lhe passou pela cabeça. _"Na teoria tudo é mais fácil"_, ela ponderou.

"_E se toque, Hermione. Como você acha que vai entrar no navio? E você pretende atravessar montanhas de neve com um vestido de baile?"_ Como para completar sua conclusão, um vento gelado veio pela janela, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

- Desculpe me intrometer, mas se você está com frio deveria sair de perto da janela.

Hermione olhou assustada em direção ao dono da voz desconhecida. Não tinha percebido que enquanto reclamava consigo mesma alguém tinha se juntado a ela no parapeito da janela.

- Porque... você tremeu duas vezes seguidas, sabe, e está vindo um vento gelado de lá de fora - o menino sorriu.

Ele estuda em Durmstrang, foi o que ela percebeu primeiro. Mais pelo sotaque carregado do que pelas roupas, aliás. Podia muito bem se passar por um aluno de Hogwarts que resolve colocar um casaco de pele. Uma camiseta roxa quebrava a monotonia habitual do uniforme da escola búlgara e sua postura era despojada e leve. Tinha cabelos claros, como caramelo, que quase batiam em seu ombro, mas que lhe caiam bem, e não aparentavam descuido como os cabelos de Carlinhos. Seus olhos eram escuros, estranhamente de um preto quase roxo.

- Ora, eu sei o seu nome, mas você não conhece o meu. Eliacov, prazer. - e ele voltou a sorrir de uma forma nada sutil, com interesse, e Hermione logo traçou, com desgosto, o perfil do rapaz. Ele era simpático, simpático demais. Se aproximando, puxando assunto... _"Idiota"_, ela pensou, _"Deve ter visto que eu não estava mais acompanhada e achou, não é do tipo que tem certeza, que iria conseguir alguma coisa."_ Precisava inventar uma desculpa para se retirar, tinha mais com que se preocupar.

Ela respondeu para ganhar tempo:

- Como me chamo, então?

Seu olhar era cético, zombeteiro, mas ainda assim ele não desistiu.

- Hermione Granger - ele falou animado.

- Como sabe meu nome? - _"Pense, arranje uma desculpa! Que tal 'Ei, eu acho que uma mesa acabou de ser transfigurada em um unicórnio!'. Péssimo... 'Bufadores de chifre enrugado!' Não..."_

- Ei, qualquer um de Durmstrang, querendo ou não, sabe o que Vítor está fazendo.

"_Hum, te dou cem galeões se você souber o que ele está fazendo agora..."_ Hermione pensou em meio a uma desculpa esfarrapada e outra. _"Se você soubesse realmente onde ele está... Ou talvez ele possa ir até o navio procurá-lo para mim! Melhor, ele vai me levar até lá. Sim, não é uma má ideia."_ Ela pensava freneticamente, formando um plano, pensando no que dizer a Eliacov para convencê-lo a levá-la até o lago.

- Você é o par dele, todos estão sabendo disso. Por acaso, onde foi Vítor? Não o vejo há horas. Pensei que estivesse com você, entende - ele piscou e sorriu - mas pelo visto ele não está por perto.

- Ah! - Ela hesitou - Ele saiu, foi buscar alguma coisa no navio da sua escola, mas até agora não voltou. Queria tanto ir até lá, - ela olhou em direção ao lago como uma mulher que fica no porto vendo um navio com destino à guerra partir. Deixou a voz doce e delicada e olhou diretamente nos olhos de Eliacov, que parecia surpreso - mas o caminho está tão gelado!

Eliacov imediatamente se empertigou, colocando-se pronto. Hermione sorriu satisfeita.

- Eu posso levá-la até lá. É claro, se você quiser.

- Ah, você me faria esse favor? - ela sorria mais que o normal, mostrando os dentes perfeitos. - Eu te agradeço, você é muito gentil.

Atordoado, mas contente, ele a levou pelo braço até a porta, onde fez questão de dar seu casaco a Hermione, que, depois de recusas e insistência planejadas e educadas respectivamente, aceitou.

- Estou mais acostumado ao frio do que você. - ele dizia, e desconversava quando ela argumentava.

Enquanto seus pés derrapavam por um caminho de neve compactada, Eliacov tentava iniciar conversa, como sempre.

- Em que casa - é assim que vocês chamam? - de Hogwarts você estuda, Hermione?

- Grifinória.

Ela estava muito ocupada pensando, porque o problema de despistar o garoto ainda existia.

Ele não desistia, parecia se animar com sua antipatia, somente para irritá-la.

- É bom que Hogwarts considere todas as habilidades. Em Durmstrang parece que só apreciam artes das trevas. Krum é um que eu acho meio deslocado. É o que acho. Um jogador internacional de quadribol fica meio perdido na escola onde Grindewald andou. Eu me sinto assim, pelo menos. Krum e eu temos alguma semelhança, isso é bom, não acha?

"_Isso é bom para quê? Ele está pretendendo se associar à imagem de Krum para me agradar? Como ele ainda não percebeu que está perdendo seu tempo?"_

Ele caminhava com as mãos protegidas nos bolso, olhando para frente como se tivesse se esquecido de onde estava.

- Não sou o tipo de pessoa popular na escola. Erm, eu toco violão, isso não é uma coisa normal na Bulgária. Filho de mãe estrangeira, que toca violão e usa roupas coloridas. Um pouco fora do padrão, demais para Durmstrang.

- O que você mais gosta de estudar, Hermione? - ele mudou de assunto rapidamente e ela respondeu novamente com palavras simples, mas a história de Eliacov vagava por sua mente, fazendo com que ela se sentisse culpada por ser tão rude com o rapaz.

Algumas tentativas do menino de passar o braço pelo seu ombro, com a desculpa mais que óbvia do frio, diminuíram-no um pouco em seus conceitos, mas no geral Hermione achou-o uma pessoa interessante.

Eles haviam chegado à beira do lago há essa hora, sua água só visível perto do casco do barco, que quebrava o gelo. A prancha estava abaixada sobre a margem e por ela os dois subiram.

Eliacov a guiou por uma escada que descia aos aposentos internos. No fim desta, um corredor se abria. À esquerda, era o que Hermione imaginou ser a cozinha; à direita, várias portas de cabines, bem próximas uma das outras.

- A minha é aquela do canto - o garoto apontou.

- E a de Krum? - ela emendou, correndo os olhos pelas portas, impaciente, tentando descobrir qual delas levava ao quarto de Vítor, como se existisse alguma diferença que pudesse ajudá-la nas portas todas desgastadas.

- Ah, a de Vítor - ele levou a mão à cabeça e bagunço ligeiramente os cabelos, como se lembrasse de algo ou estivesse decepcionado, ou mesmo constrangido. - É no andar de baixo.

Ele foi na frente pelo próximo lance de escadas, Hermione atrás. Ela se perguntava por que, com tantas cabines acima, a cabine de Krum ficava no andar de baixo.

Logo veio a resposta. Só duas portas existiam no novo corredor, uma de cada lado, indicando que o tamanho dos quartos que elas guardavam era quase o dobro do que os quartos em cima.

- Esse é o dormitório e escritório do diretor Karkaroff. - Eliacov disse com severidade ao indicar o quarto da direta.

Hermione enrubesceu. Ela se esquecia da importância que Krum tinha, já que costumava enxergá-lo "apenas" como um grande amigo. Sentiu-se mal por Eliacov e entendeu porque o menino ficara desajeitado ao levá-la para baixo.

- Hermione, é melhor você entrar primeiro. - Eliacov chamou - Eu não costumo entrar no quarto de Vítor.

- Ah, claro - ela concordou e bateu na porta.

Ninguém respondeu.

Ela girou a maçaneta sem hesitar e entrou do mesmo jeito.

- Bom. Gosto de pessoas desimpedidas - ela ouviu Eliacov murmurar antes de segui-la.

* * *

**N.A.: **Digam 'olá' ao Eliacov! :D Eu fiz o possível para tirar esse OC de clichês, mas ainda assim ele é uma mistura estranha de James Potter com Remus Lupin, XD! Gostaram dele? '-' O destino dele depende do retorno que eu tiver dos leitores. Eu posso fazê-lo sumir do mapa. Ou se não, eu já tenho sobrenome, familia e história de vida pro coitado! :B  
Só eu acho que esse cap. ficou com muitos pensamentos? E não sei porquê, a Hermione parece tão fora de caráter aqui. .-.

Por favor, deixem um review! Vocês acham que eu não notei que não recebi reviews no último capítulo? :o  
Bjs, Rosicleide (x


End file.
